Beneath The Facade
by SilentMorning'sVoice
Summary: For years Pansy Parkinson has concealed a dark secret, and when it starts to unfold, things are discovered about her past that none could've possibly imagined. Harry tries to help her but, what if he's already too late?
1. Scent of Lavendar

Beneath the Façade

Scent of Lavender

Harry Potter was again lying in a bed in the hospital wing. Earlier, during a Quidditch match, Draco Malfoy had just successfully tackled him to fall 800 meters from the air to the ground, just after he caught the snitch and Gryffindor won.

With his condition, no wonder the Slytherins were throwing a party; they may have lost the battle, but Gryffindor had lost the war.

The Lion Team was supposed to battle the Ravenclaws, but judging from the Golden Boy's condition, Gryffindor would surely lose.

Worse than the condition Harry was by now sponsoring to himself, he was also currently inside a dream Voldemort had planted inside his head.

He was in the middle of the battlefield surrounded by dead loved ones, wand in hand and Voldemort laughing like a maniac. But suddenly, a Tran quelling melody filled the air and Voldemort's eyes suddenly widened.

Harry was feeling his wounds close up as if his energy was being restored. And as Voldemort's image blurred, Harry was awakened from his dream.

All he saw was the blurred image of someone in a black cloak with the Slytherin insignia in it and the smell of lavender filling the air he breathed.

He was soon lulled to sleep by another wave of melody and heard a muffled 'pop'.

Harry Potter fell into a deep calm sleep despite the fact that someone had just apparated inside Hogwarts, which was not a very comforting thought as the entire wizarding world was in the middle of the war.

At that same time, Pansy Parkinson landed with a 'thud' in her bed as she apparated into the Slytherin Girl's Dormitory in silence.

"What the hell am I doing..?" Pansy asked no one in particular.


	2. Hidden Talents

Beneath the Façade

Hidden Talents

Draco Malfoy had the surprise of his life. Last night, he was celebrating along with the other Slytherins the demise of Gryffindor for the poor Boy-Who-Won't-Die had just been injured well enough to not participate in the final match against Ravenclaw. But then again, was it him, or are the rest of the Slytherins looking in horror at the same guy he successfully tackled 'to the ground' yesterday? Harry Potter is right then and there eating his breakfast, wearing his Quidditch robes and by some weird fact, kept stealing glances on the robes of every Slytherin he could see, as if looking for someone.

"Harry, stop it," the bookworm chided. "There is no way for someone to apparate inside Hogwarts."

"Yeah, mate," Ron Weasley, "I mean, it's quite impossible for any Slytherin to be able to apparate in the first place."

"But I'm positive I saw the Slytherin crest last night," Harry said as he still kept glancing at every Slytherin, mostly girls because of the lavender scent he caught, thereby receiving curious glances from the female population of the Slytherins.

"Harry, stop it," Hermione this time had a hint of irritation in her voice, "no one could apparate inside Hogwarts, and stop looking at every girl Sly—"

But before Hermione even finished what she was saying, Harry suddenly caught the smell of lavender in his nose and caught the person he thought was the one who paid him a visit last night—Draco Malfoy.

"Watch it, Potter," Draco sneered.

"Malfoy?" Harry's eyes widened. "There must be a mistake…"

"Mistake, Potter? What is? The fact that you suddenly have developed attraction to Slytherin girls or the fact that you grabbed me without remorse?" Draco smirked. "So tell me Potter, gay?"

"I don't know Malfoy," Harry retorted with loathing. "But unless I'm using lavender which is clearly a woman's cologne scent, then I guess I am."

Almost all color in the Slytherin's face drained and was soon replaced with a reddish color of anger.

"I'm not a gay, Potter. If you must know, I've ran out of cologne and I had to borrow some of Parkinson's instead."

It was Harry's turn to lose color.

"Parkinson?" Harry choked. "Pansy Parkinson?"

"You doubt me, Potter?" Draco stood with superiority facing Harry, and laughed with mirth. "Everyone knows that Pansy Parkinson uses lavender as her essence, the fact that she's the only one who has a unique scent of lavender, except now of course… So scarhead, you're behaving quite weirdly today, don't you think? Why, you must have hit your head hard after the fall. So tell me, Potter, how ever did you manage to recover from all your injuries in one night?"

"Shut it, Malfoy," Ron interrupted. "Everyone knows that what happened was no accident."

"Are you accusing me, Weasley?" Draco inquired with a smirk on his face. He turned his attention back to Harry, "You're not behaving yourself so I guess I'll let you off… for now," and then left to the Slytherin table, after casting a brief glare in Hermione's direction.

"probably leaving to plan another sabotage against our team," Ron snorted. "Honestly mate, you'd better be careful around those Slytherins."

"He's right Harry," added Hermione, "and you really need to pull yourself together. It's impossible for someone to apparate inside Hogwarts… Harry?"

"…it was Parkinson."

"Wha..?"

"It was Pansy Parkinson!" Harry told Hermione in particular. "You heard Malfoy, she's the only one with a lavender scent."

"What does that tell us, Harry?" Ron inquired incredulously. "That Pansy Parkinson, the Slytherin slut and self-acclaimed girlfriend of Draco Malfoy saved you and the rest of Gryffindor from losing the Quidditch Cup?"

"Actually, the last title you gave her is no longer true, as far as everyone knows." Hermione corrected.

"What do you mean, 'Mione?" asked Harry.

"Well, yesterday during breakfast, before the match, Draco Malfoy dumped Pansy Parkinson in front of everyone. Now I can understand that she may have had a motive but she doesn't really have the capability of someone—huh?"

Just then, Ginny Weasley was seen dashing to the Golden Trio, panting and hastily told Hermione,

"'Mione, I think you should see this!" and grabbed her, followed by Harry and Ron.

Reaching the Entrance Hall, it seemed like both Gryffindor and Slytherin were celebrating in a manner.

"Oh Merlin!" Hermione blurted, as she pointed to the bulletin board.

TOP 10 Students of the Year

TOP 10

Parvati Patil / Ludwig Kohlberg

……….

……….

TOP 3

Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

TOP 2

Blaise Zabini

TOP 1

Hermione Granger / Pansy Parkinson

"BLOODY HELL! You TIED with PARKINSON!" Ron.

"Dare to reconsider what you were saying earlier 'Mione?" Harry asked looking incredulously at Hermione.

"I—I—She never showed prowess in any class...!" Hermione Granger replied in shock. "She never even rose her hand to answer a single question!"

"Answering questions in class is not the only way to show your talents, Ms. Granger." And to the Gryffindors' horror, the dear potions professor was standing straight behind the Golden Trio, with a well satisfied smirk in its glory.

"G-good morning professor…" Hermione greeted with obvious tension. "I was just… trying to uh—"

"Enough," Snape interrupted with a gesture of his hand. "I will not take it well that our beloved bookworm has felt such a great reluctance to tie with another. 50 points from Gryffindor for your cheek, Ms. Granger. Now off to your classes." Snape added to the rest of the students.

As the rest of the students were filtering out of the Entrance Hall, Snape's face however took on that of the image of one who just experienced absolute shock. Looking back at the bulletin board, Snape left with the trademark swish of his cape thinking of how in the world did Pansy Parkinson pass all of her subjects with flying colors?


	3. Knight In Shining Armor

Beneath the Façade

Knight In Shining Armor

'3…2…1…any minute now…'

Harry Potter sat at his usual table, trying to focus himself on the potion he and the rest of the class were making for the NEWTS Potions his dear potions master had given them to work on. But somehow, no matter how hard he tried, his eyes kept traveling back to the Slytherin brunette who was currently sitting behind his back.

'I can recognize that smell anywhere, but why would she help me? To spite Malfoy..? But Hermione's right, she never shows any prowess at any subject.'

'No Harry you prat! Haven't you seen the bulletin board this morning? She's clearly in tie with Hermione and maybe even better seeing that she can apparate inside Hogwarts!'

'But that would make her sound like she's even more powerful than Professor Dumbledore or Voldemo—'

"Huh?" Harry Potter awoke from his mind musings as the girl who had been the center of his thoughts suddenly stood directly in front of him.

"Err…" Harry stuttered as he suddenly felt like his tongue were glued all together disabling his ability to talk. "Yes..?"

"Professor Snape said we should pair up with that of the same beginning letter in the surname," Pansy told the Golden Boy without as much as any hint of emotion.

"Uh.., right…", Harry said, "so whose your partner..?" as he felt himself go red in the face.

"… ... …" Pansy just stared at the boy in front of her with a somehow expressionless face. "…you are."

"Oh."

"Honestly, Potter," Blaise Zabini said with a hint of amusement in his voice. "If I didn't know that you fancy that Ravenclaw seeker Cho Chang, I'd say the way you are staring at Pansy has made you as stupid as Crabbe and Goyle."

This remark made Harry look like a ripe tomato for the rest of the day, earning a lot of funny other remarks from the student body, especially since he was successful of turning Pansy's hair into forest green when they tested his potion.

"Oh Harry, you look horrible!" Angelina remarked upon seeing the tomato red Gryffindor.

"You look like you're catching a fever, mate," Ron noted.

"Honestly Ron!" Hermione. "Harry's not catching any fever, he's just… err—embarrassed, that's all…"

"Embarrassed?" George piped in.

"Of what?" Fred added.

"Not of what, of whom!" Seamus filled in as he came in with Ginny, his girlfriend, who was currently giggling like mad, no doubt already having heard what happened to the Slytherin princess.

"Oh no, come on guys!" Harry, as his beating red cheeks intensifying "It was just an accident!"

"Well it wouldn't be if you had paid attention to your potions work, would it?" Hermione chided Harry with disapproval in her eyes.

"What happened anyway?" the rest of the Gryffndor team asked in unison.

"Oh..!" the redheaded female Weasley eagerly started, "he and the rest of the 7th Years were in potions and Harry turned Parkinson's hair green!"

An eruption of laughter came after the revelation.

"Parkinson must have been scared out of her wits! Everyone knows she's in-love with her hair!" Fred chortingly remarked as he clutched his stomach, while Harry became grim, knowing that the real laughing matter was going to follow.

"Um… actually Fred, Parkinson seemed fine." Seamus.

"Wha..? Then what's so funny..?" questioned George.

"Harry is," Ginny interrupted, still giggling, "he was beating red all day because of what happened!"

"Shut up!" Harry cutted off as he suddenly made his way out of the common room and out into the hall.

"Hey mate! We were just joking!" hollered George.

"Honestly, what's wrong with our Golden Boy today?" Fred asked no one in particular, earning just a shrug from Hermione as the bookworm seated herself and started reading Hogwarts A History.

'I don't know, but it sure has a lot to do with Parkinson...' Hermione thought to herself, as she worried at Harry's odd behavior towards the Slytherin.

"Stupid potion… should have worked… stupid Snape… stupid Zabini…" Harry went on musing, with no particular direction as he walked around the castle hallway. Then suddenly, he stopped in his tracks as a peculiar scene unfolded in front of his eyes, Blaise Zabini was holding Pansy by the shoulders and was shaking her hard.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" hissed Blaise, "You're going to get yourself in trouble, woman! Lucius Malfoy is not someone to challenge!"

"Let go Blaise," Pansy pleaded with genuine hurt in her expression. "You're hurting me…"

"I will not let go until you tell me what the hell you're playing at!"

"I'm not playing with anything!" Pansy yelled as tears formed in her eyes.

"Then explain why I'm sensing the 'other you' around! Explain why you're being your old s—" But whatever Blaise was going to say was long forgotten as Harry suddenly grabbed his shoulder, turned him around and punched him square in the face.

"Get your filthy hands off her!" Harry loathingly yelled at the Zabini heir, "can't you see she's hurt or do you honestly take pleasure in beating women?"

Blaise Zabini was flabbergasted at the outburst from the Gryffindor.

'Why would he step in front to protect Pansy like that?' Blaise mused, 'Unless…' Zabini's vision suddenly landed on the crying female Slytherin in the corner, who now looked like a lost child trying to hide in a corner like a crouched ball.

"Pansy, I—" The Italian tried to find the words, "I didn't mean—"

"Go away Zabini!" Harry glared with all his might at the Slytherin boy.

He didn't know why all of a sudden he was trying to protect Parkinson but it bloody well felt like it was the right thing to do, and as if it was some form of magic, the glare seemed to have worked as Blaise considerably lost all color and slowly backed away to the Slytherin dungeons.

"…hey." Harry said as he let his eyes rest on the crying girl.

"W-w-what d-do you wan-t P-Potter…?" Pansy asked with a tear-stricken face, "J-j-just leave m-me a-al-alone…"

"That's not a very nice way to thank your 'knight in shining armor'…" Harry stated as he tried to lighten the mood. 'What the hell am I talking about! Knight in shining armor my ass!'

The remark seemed to have amused Pansy Parkinson though as she released a clear laugh along with a gag as a result of her crying.

"You're hopeless, Potter…" Pansy said as her breathing started calming down.

"And this from the girl who almost past out from all her crying?" said Harry in a joking manner. 'Where the hell am I taking all these words I'm saying?'

This time, Pansy released a genuine laugh.

"I see you find hopeless jokes funny…" 'Her laugh sounds nice…'

"… … …" Pansy was giving Harry an almost scrutinizing stare.

"What?" asked Harry as he was suddenly reminded of the romantic scenes he used to watch his Aunt Petunia cry over. He was expecting a haughty thank you and maybe even a kiss, basing on those movies, but he sure did not expect what the girl in front of him suddenly said.

"You've been watching me."

"Huh?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Starting from potions throughout the rest of the classes, you've been staring at my back. So what's the big idea?"

"What, no thank you?" as Harry tried to laugh, in hopes of escaping the predicament of the question.

"… …Have it your way, Potter." Pansy Parkinson said as she turned to leave but was soon stopped by Harry suddenly grabbing her arm.

"Wait—err… I—I was trying to err… figure out…" and a series of mumbles came out of the Gryffindor's mouth. 'What the hell am I doing, I feel like I'm bloody love-si—WAIT! I'm not falling for her am I?'

"I don't know if you've noticed, Potter, but your so-called words didn't sound like they're eligible at all."

The remark suddenly made Harry stop talking.

'That was a bit Snape-like talk… Bloody, she's a Slytherin for Merlin's sake! Of course she'll talk like Snape!'

"?"

"Fine then, Potter." Pansy turned to leave. "Play your little game of 'mumbling like Longbottom' if you want… I have far more important business to attend other than listening to your unintelligible talks."

"Wait!" Harry heard himself stopping Pansy the second time, "I was—" 'Breath in, breath out…'

"Was what?"

"Was…" 'What the hell am I supposed to s—?'

"Look," Pansy sighed, "Thank you, alright? I really appreciate what you did but I have some things to prepare before going to Hogsmeade—"

'HOGSMEADE!'

"HOGSMEADE! Err—yes… about that. I was wondering if you err—uhm… wanted to err—go err—with… em… right, you see… err—"

"Are you asking me to go with you to Hogsmeade, Potter?"

"YES!"

'Bloody great, mate, BLOODY GREAT…'

"… … …"

"I-it's ok if you don't want to though, I w-was just err—I…"

"…ok."

Harry 'the boy-who-lived, golden boy, hero' Potter choked on his words hearing the answer of the Slytherin princess facing him.

"Y-you'll go with me!"

"Last time I checked, you WERE asking ME," Pansy replied with raised eyebrows, "but if you now changed your mind, then I can go proceed with my original plans—"

"NO! I- I mean, no… err—Thanks for uh—agreeing to go with me..?"

"… … …where?"

"huh? Where what?"

"Where are we meeting?"

"Meeting..? Oh!… Uhmn… Three Broomsticks?" Harry asked uncertainly.

'Hopefully, she's not like Cho or someone that would prefer more classy tea shops. Oh, She's a bloody pureblood for god's sake, what the hell am I talking about!

"That sounds fine, I guess I'll See you later then." Pansy Parkinson said as she left the golden boy thinking of why pureblood, Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson just agreed to have a date in a ruddy underclass pub like the Three Broomsticks with…him.

"This day just gets weirder and weirder…"


	4. Jealousy

Beneath the Façade

Jealousy

Draco Malfoy was right now staring wide eyed at the talking couple in front of his eyes. Earlier that day, he watched as his best mate, Blaise, came in through the dungeon doors with a large mark of a sure hit against his jaw. Then he heard that it was the great Harry Potter who did this to his Italian friend. Then, when he was passing through a group of students on his way to Hogsmeade, he heard that Potter and Parkinson were going together. So, Draco Malfoy was found standing in front of Three Broomsticks looking at a peculiar pair consisting of a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, talking animatedly like they had known each other for years. Anger was etched over the entire demeanor of the blond Malfoy Heir.

Pansy's POV

"Parkinson."

The entire day had been great. I never thought that Potter and I had so many things in common... well except for the fact that his parents are dead and he is just a lowly halfblood... or not?

What is wrong with me? It's like I'm losing control of myself--mum and dad will kill me if they found out that I've pulled a stunt just to save a bloody Gryffindor... And 'the-boy-who-lived' at that, the enemy of THEIR lord...

I walked into the common room and found Draco Malfoy waiting there for me.

"Crabbe and Goyle said you wanted to talk to me?" I questioned him.

Of course my parents can't very well blame me, I'm neutral in this war after all. I mean, do they really expect that I'm going to join Voldemort and be his Death Eater? No way--I'll never serve under someone who's only but a filthy halfblood and--

_Like Harry? _A sudden, haunting voice interrupted her thoughts; it was a familiar voice inside her head; it was her voice, her _other_ voice.

'No! Harry is different!'

_What makes you say that? After all, he's just a filthy little halfblood who is living off in fame for something his filthy mudblood mother did. What do they call it? Oh yeah... LOVE... What a sickening notion!_

'SHUT UP!'

"Good to know that those two at least have some use." Draco answered me with slight disgust in his voice.

"Of course. They're still Slytherin after all." I felt bad whenever he would talk about Crabbe and Goyle that way, it wasn't their fault that they were, well…the way they were.

"Parkinson--Pansy.., I know that I've been an arse--"

_And then there's that bloody mudblood Harry goes hanging around with all the time. What was her name? Granger isn't it? Bah. A bloody know-it-all Gryffindork following with blindness the 'noble' teachings of the beloved Godric Gryffindor. I mean, it's just some bloody damned hypocrisy teaching people to 'love the mudbloods', 'do not kill your enemies'—_the voice continued in it's low, tormenting whispers.

'I said SHUT UP!'

_--what a really stupid thing to do actually... And you, dear Pansy, you should be ashamed of yourself--I mean, you do have the power to defy both sides of the equation don't you? So why put up with the Potter? Unless of course you plan to do the same with him just as what you do to the young Malfoy.., fool him,--_

"And I know that I've probably made you fell like you're some slut that is to be taken for granted but-- I... I really don't want you to hang around Potter..."

Pansy suddenly focused on what Draco was saying, and tried to fight back the voice.

"W-what..? W-who told you that lie--"

"I was there bitch! Don't lie to me!"

"But Draco--"

"You're being bloody goody-goody with the bloody boy-who-lived behind my back aren't you? So what's the catch Pansy? Making me jealous?"

"Draco I--"

"Well it's BLOODY working so are you happy now!"

"Draco, you don't understand!"

"What do I not understand! That you're really a slut after all!"

SLAP!

"Don't call me that ever again... And if you must know, I owed Potter a favor so I merely returned it... And if you hadn't noticed after all these years Draco, I never did betray you or anything against you at all... Even if you did treat me like someone to be taken for granted or dirt--I don't plan to ever do the same to you because, after everything you did to me...

_--make him believe in undying loyalty, friendship--_

"...I will always love you."

_--LOVE... It was really brilliant of you of course, I'm so proud. I mean, what young pureblood would ever think of setting up a facade just to collect information from all sides without being thought an adversary? Brilliant really, dear Pansy, so brilliant that even the famous Dumbledore never suspected you or Voldemort, or, oh yeah, EVERYBODY ELSE._

'Shut up...' Pansy repeated to the voice.

"Pansy..."

"I-I have to go now Draco... I still have to finish my homework..."

"No! Wait!"

"Draco what--"

"I love you too."

"..."

"So... Can we get back together now or what?"

"You're really an arse... But as I've stupidly fallen for you, then…I guess so."

At that moment, Blaise entered the room, with an expression on his face that indicated that he was searching for something.

"Hey Draco, is Pansy--?"

"Oh hey Zabini, yes, she's here..."

"Oh... Look's like I'm disturbing something..."

"It's fine, Blaise..."

_Though after everything, I'm a bit dissapointed in you--letting that Zabini know the real you... I mean, why? It would only jeopardize what we have planned after all these years... And do you remember when he hurt you so much? Oh he is so going to pay for that so I'm thinking-- Let's kill him shall we Pansy, dear?_

'No...'

_Why resist? I mean, after all, you wanted to kill him as much as I wanted to... You wanted to make him pay for being such a nosy Slytherin git. Such a waste, I mean, he is supposed to be pureblood after all..._

'No! Blaise is my only friend..!'

_Oh pppleeaasee... Don't use that sick idea to try to deny the truth, you can't lie to me, Pansy. After all...you're me._

"We'll talk later, ok Pansy? See you both later..." Zabini said as he left the room.

Draco watched him go and then looked back at Pansy, "I should probably go too, I have some make-up work to do in Transfiguration."

Pansy nodded, "Alright, then I'll see later then."

Draco smiled and gave her a quick kiss, before walking out of the room.

Pansy sighed, and placed a hand on her forehead; all these confusing thoughts were beginning to overwhelm her.


	5. Murder

Beneath The Facade

Murder

"Have you heard? Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson are back together!"

"No way! Really?"

"Yes! A Ravenclaw prefect just caught them snogging in a corridor last night!"

"But isn't Parkinson going out with Potter?"

"Oh yeah, they were ever so sweet during the last Hogsmeade visit, right?"

"I bet she only did that to get close to Potter and hurt him."

"Yeah, everyone knows that you can't trust a Slytherin."

"Why did the boy-who-lived believe her though..?"

"Poor Harry, I heard he's taking it bad..."

"Don't listen to what they're saying mate," Ron tried to assure his friend as he added gillyweed roots to the boiling contents of his cauldron, "bloody Slytherins probably planted the rumors."

Harry only remained quiet.

**Harry's POV**

How could she do this? Thought, it wasn't as if we were actually going out, right? But when we were in the Three Broomsticks, she-- Why did I possibly think that a complete Slytherin would actually be friendly with a total Gryffindor?

_She saved your life. Isn't that a guarantee?_

Yeah, but still...

_You're just jealous. Deep inside, you were actually hoping that Pansy wouldn't get back with Malfoy..._

**End Harry's POV**

"But that's not the point!" Harry exclaimed loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Harry--" Hermione started but was interrupted by their greatest annoyance in potions class.

"What is not the point Mr. Potter?" Snape spat as he glidingly went to check out what was going on with the Golden Trio's work.

"Nothing sir," Harry replied.

"Oh really, boy," Snape continued, "do you think that I am dumb not to notice that something _sickening_ has been going around?"

"No sir," Harry silently gritted.

"Insolent as your father, I see. 10 points from Gryffindor for disrupting my class, Potter."

The rest of the class was spent with silence and concentration on their work.

"Kindly stay along with me Mr. Potter and Ms. Parkinson," Snape hissed after he dismissed everyone. Draco stayed behind watching everything.

"You better go to your next class, Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Potter and Ms. Parkinson have some things to discuss with me about their abysmal grades in potions."

"Sir, about Potter that's understandable, but Pansy's--"

"Kindly do as you're told Draco."

Draco Malfoy grudgingly left for his next class.

"So..." Snape started.

"With all due respect sir," started Pansy, "I don't think I'm failing Potions at all so I don't see why I should be kept from going to my next class."

Harry looked admiringly at Pansy, he never saw a student talk back to Snape like that before.

"As your Head of House Ms. Parkinson, I believe I have the right to stop you from going into class due to an important subject."

"But sir--"

"It appears Ms. Parkinson, that your hanging around with Mr. Potter has taught you to be quite a blabbermouth."

"What--" Harry interrupted but was silenced by a glare from Snape.

"I kept the two of you here for only one reason," Snape hissed.

Harry and Pansy shared a confused look.

"Stop that!" Snape interrupted.

"Stop what sir?" Harry questioned, weirded out by the way Snape was acting and giving another glimpse at Pansy who looked as weirded out as he did.

"That!" Snape bellowed. "Stop giving questioning stares at each other as if the other would help you!"

"What?"

"Have the two of you not even common sense to understand that a Slytherin and a Gryffindor must not be seen together? The Three Broomsticks of all places!"

"You kept us here for that?" Pansy incredulously asked the resident bat of Hogwarts.

Harry couldn't control himself and let out a growl of laughter in front of the man he shouldn't be laughing at.

"This is not a laughing matter, Mr. Potter," Snape glared coldly.

"I-I'm sor-ry sir..," Harry continued laughing, "it's just... the w-way y-you looked... You looked exactly like my aunt when she scolds my nephew--"

"Call it scolding if you want but this is a serious matter, Mr. Potter. It is a known silent agreement that a Gryffindor and a Slytherin must not be seen together! And enjoying each other's company at that! I'm surprised your family hasn't sent a howler or a curse to murder you, Ms. Parkinson!"

Harry's laughter stopped as he suddenly noticed the emotionless expression that suddenly took over Pansy's face.

"I don't see why they should meddle in my business sir."

"Ms. Parkinson--" but whatever Snape was going to say, it was never said. For at that exact moment, McGonagall entered the potions classroom with a bang, her face pale with both shock, sorrow, and horror.

"Minerva, what--" Snape questioned but was stopped when Minerva blurted out,

"Severus, it's your student, Zabini--!"

"Wha--?" Harry started to ask, but was cut off by Snape.

"What did the blundering idiot do this time? I just told him with the rest of his class to go to the next subject--"

Harry shook his head, "don't you remember, Professor? Blaise wasn't in class today."

Snape's eyes widened and he looked over at Mcgonagall, "what happened?"

"Severus--Blaise Zabini--" Mcgonagall continued with a tear stricken complexion, "he's… dead."


	6. Taking Over Me

Beneath The Façade

Taking Over Me

Harry's jaw dropped, "h-he's dead?" he looked over at Pansy, whose face was struck with a mixture of horror, agony, and…guilt?

Harry had to restrain himself from the overwhelming urge to embrace her in his arms.

He touched her shoulder lightly, "Parkinson are you…" but his voice faded as Pansy was brought deep inside her thoughts.

Everything around her seemed to blur, and all sound stood silent. McGonagall and Snape were saying something, but she couldn't hear them; she couldn't even hear Harry, who seemed immensely concerned. All she could focus on was what she had just heard, Blaise was dead; all she could hear was the pounding of her aching heart.

She blinked trying to clear her vision, but to no avail. Then her eyes suddenly widened as her mind was greeted with the horrible truth; her memory was brought back to the hour previous to when class had ended.

The memory was vague, but Pansy could see what was going on…

… _(Flashback)…_

She saw herself walking down the corridor on her way to the Potions classroom, when she caught sight of Blaise Zabini.

He greeted her warmly and then began walking towards her. Pansy was about to say hello, but the words never escaped her lips; her eyes suddenly darkened and a voice, much like her own, whispered a spell she had never heard before, _"subsisto pectus pectonis" _

Pansy seemed engulfed; a part of her was struggling and trying to fight something inside her; she was trying to stop the voice and the sudden loss of control. However, her efforts were useless, as she watched in terror as her friend screamed out in pain, while clutching his heart, and then collapsed at her feet…dead.

Then Pansy's _other-self _conjured a sudden gush of wind,sending his body unceremoniously threw the window above the corridor, shatteringthe glass in all directions.

Her eyes returned to normal, and the gushing wind around her ceased. She was panting heavily and looking all around in confusion.

'_What happened?'_ was her last thought before she blacked out.

That was when Draco had found her lying in the middle of the corridor, and after observing all the glass across the floor he became slightly alarmed.

He ran over to her, as she was starting to regain consciousness, and helped her to her feet.

Heasked her what had happened, and she couldn't answer; she didn't know…

… _(End flashback)…_

Pansy blinked as she was suddenly brought out of her trance by Harry, who was shaking her arm, perhaps a bit roughly, due to his sudden unease.

When he saw that she had come back, from whatever she had been meditating on, he sighed and let go of her arm, "Parkinson, are you alright? You kind of zoned out there for a minute."

Pansy was shaking violently and she slowly turned her head to look at Harry, her eyes brimming with tears. Harry's mouth parted; she looked so broken.

"Pansy." He whispered.

A tear rolled down her face; her heart felt as if it had been shattered into as many pieces as the window Blaise had been sent threw.

She couldn't believe what was happening; her _other-self_ was slowly taking over her.

'How many more must die at my hands?' she thought miserably. It frightened her; she feared for the safety of those she loved.

Her best and only friend had just been taken from her, all because she had lost control.

Now all she had left was Draco Malfoy.

'Ihave Harry too though,' she thought as she continued to gaze into his emerald eyes.

'_No! You need to get him out of your head! He is a threat, like Zabini…was.'_

'SHUTUP!' Pansy screamed inside her head, 'You've taken my best friend from me, and you will NOT take Harry from me too!'

Then she suddenly wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and clung to shirt, as if her life depended on it. Her sobs grew louder as she buried her face against him.

Harry's eyes widened a bit at this sudden action, but he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her trembling body. He could feel her hot tears threw the delicate fabric of his shirt.

He felt his own eyes began to glaze over, and closed them as he rested his head against hers.

'I am holding, Pansy Parkinson,' he thought with the slightest smile on his face. A few weeks ago and he would've been disgusted by this, but now he could think of nowhere else he'd rather be.

"It will all the okay," he whispered into her ear, "I'm always going to be here for you."

Pansy held him closer, 'If only you knew, Harry' she thought bitterly.

Meanwhile, neither of the two remembered that Snape and McGonagall were still in the room with them. The professors were still talking about the recent event.

"Are you absolutely certain, Minerva?" Snape asked fearing that he had heard correctly.

McGonagall nodded solemnly, "Ms. Weasely, Ms. Granger, and myself found him outside; he was thrown threw one of the windows."

"Who would do this?" Snape questioned, more to himself then her.

She shook her head, "I don't know, Severus."

Snape sighed; he had always admired the young Slytherin, "Blaise was…one of my best students."

McGonagall rested her eyes on the floor, willing the tears to stay, "yes, and we will hold a proper funeral for him."

Snape nodded in agreement and then cleared his throat, "has Dumbledore been informed?"

McGonagall lifted her gaze, "yes, he has."

"Well, then prepare to tell the rest of the students, and we will try and uncover the mystery behind this terrible loss."

McGonagall nodded and turned to leave but stopped as she spotted Harry and Pansy, wrapped in one another's embrace.

Harry was whispering soft, comforting words into her ear, as she clung to him tightly; her entire body shaking with sobs.

Snape followed her gaze and sighed as he saw the two students, it was not supposed to be this way; it couldn't be this way, for both their safety.

He motioned for McGonagall to leave, then as she did, he slowly rose from his seat and walked over to Harry and Pansy. He gently touched the young girl's shoulder, "Ms. Parkinson."

Pansy reluctantly lifted her head off Harry's shoulder and turned to look at Snape, Harry did the same.

"I believe that Mr. Malfoy will probably be waiting for you," the Professor stated bluntly.

Pansy nodded and looked up at Harry, who turned to look down at her. His eyes were pleading her, pleading her to stay.

She smiled up at him sweetly, and then let go of him. He sighed and drew his own arms away.

"See you later, Pansy," he said gently.

Pansy nodded and turned to leave, but she had only gone a few steps when she stopped and looked back at him.

"Harry," he looked over at her, "thank you," she said softly.

Harry felt a slight flush come across his face, and he sent her a warm smile.

Pansy smiled back, then turned and slowly left the room.

Harry watched her go, and then turned back to Snape, who eyed him with great disapproval.

"She cannot be yours, Potter. You must understand that."

Harry glared, but he knewthe professor was right, Pansy belonged with Malfoy.

He nodded, then turned and left the room, his heart weighing heavily within his chest.

He shook his head sadly, but couldn't help but smile slightly as he thought of the smile she had given him a few minutes ago.

He couldn't get herface out of his head; her eyes, her smile,everything about her was there.

Pansy Parkinson was taking over him.

She had stolen his heart; she was haunting his mind. He knew now that he would do anything for her, perhaps even die for her.

'Pansy,' he thought, 'if only you knew that I've...fallen in love with you.'


	7. Only Her

Beneath The Façade

Only Her

Draco Malfoy had just left Snape's classroom and was on his way down to the Slytherin dungeons, when he caught sight of Professor McGonagall hurriedly walking down the corridor.

She swept passed him, and Draco became slightly alarmed at the look of horror on her face. However, he waved it off nonchalantly, figuring it was nothing too serious; McGonagall always exaggerated things a bit.

He continued his trek to the dormitories, but couldn't ignore a weighing feeling in the pit of his stomach.

This feeling arose, however, when he spotted Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasely walking with the same hurried pace, and wearing the same horror-struck expressions on their faces.

'Okay, now something's definitely up,' he thought and, without thinking, he grabbed Hermione's arm.

She looked up at him, and her look of horror was replaced with sudden shock as she saw who it was that grabbed her, "Malfoy, what are you-"

"What's going on, Granger?" he cut her off hastily.

Hermione looked down at her shoes, as the terrible vision reappeared in her mind; the vision of Blaise Zabini's lifeless body.

"Well," she started shakily, "Ginny, Professor McGonagall, and myself were walking outside discussing one of the lessons when we saw…" she choked on her words, "when we saw…"

"Out with it, Granger!" Draco urged impatiently.

Hermione looked up at him sadly, "We saw the body of Blaise Zabini," she swallowed, "…h-he was dead."

Draco's mouth parted slightly and he released her arm. He could feel tears threatening to creep down his face, but he fought them back.

"a-are you sure?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly.

Hermione nodded, "unfortunately, yes."

She sighed and turned to leave, but was halted when Draco grabbed her arm again; he tightened his hold on her; "you wouldn't be lying to me would you?"

Hermione tried to yank her arm out of his harsh grasp, "let go of me." She ordered through gritted teeth.

Draco only increased the hold he had, "answer me, mudblood."

"You're hurting me."

"So?"

Ginny grabbed Draco's shoulder, "LET GO OF HER MALFOY!"

Draco shrugged her off, "shut-up, Weasely."

Hermione tried to break free, but her efforts were useless, "let go of me," she repeated, "seeing as I _am_ a mudblood, and you wouldn't want to get your perfect hands dirty."

Draco glared, but roughly released her arm.

Hermione rubbed the spot where he had grabbed and then swiftly turned to leave, "I wouldn't lie, Malfoy!" she said as she swept passed him.

Draco let out the breath he had been holding; he had been silently hoping that she had been lying but, now that he thought about it, it wasn't like Hermione Granger to lie.

'It must be true then,' he thought sadly, 'poor Blaise is dead.'

"Draco?" someone suddenly called out from behind.

Draco turned and saw Pansy, slowly making her way over to him.

He noticed that her face was tear-stained and that she seemed paler then when he had last seen her.

'She must know,' he thought.

He opened his arms, and she walked into them, wrapping hers around his waist.

He ran a hand through her smooth hair, and with the other he stroked her back comfortingly.

Pansy clutched onto him tight, and closed her eyes as he held her.

'_You see, this is where you should be, in his arms!_ _You rightfully belong with him!' _

Pansy caught her breath; she knew this was where she belonged but, couldn't help the longing to feel Harry's arms around her again; she couldn't seem to bury the yearning for Harry to be the one holding her.

'I love Draco, though,' she thought deniably, 'why do I miss Harry's embrace?'

A sob suddenly escaped her lips as her mind was unexpectedly revisited with what she had done to Blaise; her conscience weighing down on her strongly.

"Shhhhh…don't cry, Pansy,' she heard Draco whisper in her ear, much the same way Harry had done, 'everyone is doomed to die someday, it was his time to go.'

Pansy felt the tears begin to fall again, and Harry's words came rushing back to her mind, _"It will all be okay…I'm always going to be here for you." _

Pansy sighed shakily, and shook her head, 'No,' she thought, 'Draco is the one for me, he's who I was destined to be with, and he's the one I'm supposed to love.'

OOOOOOOOOOO

Harry Potter trudged down the corridors, his hands stuck deep inside his pockets.

Something was up with Pansy; that trance she had temporarily been in was…not normal, he couldn't help the worry that filled him.

He leaned against the wall then sighed and winced at the sick feeling in his heart; he was so scared for her. He wanted to take all of her pain away, but she was so far from his reach.

He suddenly looked up to see a familiar couple passing him by.

Looking down at their joined hands, his heart began to pound painfully within his chest. He drew his eyes back up to their faces, and smiled slightly when he caught Pansy's eye.

She looked into his intense, emerald gaze and creased her eyebrows in bewilderment. He looked hurt, and his eyes seemed pained.

However, she smiled back and continued down the hall with Draco.

After they had passed him, Harry slid down to the floor, his face in his hands.

He wanted to help her; he wanted to be the one to comfort her; to be the one beside her.

These feelings he held for this girl had happened so unexpectedly. When had they first occurred? Had they been there the whole time, and he'd just never realized it?

A part of him wanted to push all the feelings away, and go back to not caring about her, but, he also wanted to hold onto them forever; there was no one else he'd rather love; just her and _only_ her.

However, it hurt. It hurt knowing that she was someone he could never be with.

He slowly lifted his face from his hands and rested it back against the wall behind him. He bit his bottom lip and ran a hand through his dark hair.

He hadn't felt jealousy when he saw her and Draco, what he had felt was longing. A desperate longing for her to see the way he felt.

Yet, He knew that he had to let her go; it was best for both their sake.

That thought alone almost drew him tears; the bitter memory of Pansy's hand entwined with Draco's was beginning to cloud his mind.

"Harry?" a voice suddenly broke though the intense silence.

Harry turned his head and saw Hermione walking towards him. He sighed and slowly stood, though a bit shaky.

"Over here, Hermione," he answered softly.

Hermione stopped in front of him and noticed the terrible state he was in; he looked so torn, so agonized.

She sighed and touched his shoulder gently, "Harry, what's been bothering you?"

Harry shook his head, "…nothing."

Hermione did not look convinced, but nodded silently anyway.

"Alright but, you know you can tell me anything right?"

Harry nodded, "yeah…I-I know."

Hermione shrugged, "I suppose you'll tell me when you're ready."

Harry looked down at his hands; he couldn't hide anything from her, Ron maybe, but not her.

"When I'm ready." He confirmed, though wondering if he ever really could tell her.

Hermione nodded and seemed to be searching for something more to say, when Dumbledore suddenly interrupted them.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, I've been looking for you."

Harry looked up at their beloved Headmaster, "us, Professor?"

Dumbledore nodded and motioned for them to follow as he turned and began walking down the corridor.

Harry and Hermione followed behind him quickly, and cast a glance in each other's direction before returning their attention back to Dumbledore.

He led them to the familiar entrance to his office, and then muttered the password.

The statue rotated and a flight of stairs was revealed behind it. They followed Dumbledore inside and he motioned for them to sit as they entered.

The Professor sat behind his desk, as Harry and Hermione sat waiting in silent anticipation.

Dumbledore sighed then looked pointedly in Harry's direction, "This…rather unfortunate death of Blaise Zabini's, has…greatly alarmed me."

Harry looked up at him in slight horror; Dumbledore was alarmed? This wasn't sounding too good.

"What do you mean, Professor?"

Dumbledore sighed and slowly stood from his seat, then walked around the desk, "there is a great evil here, Harry, I can feel it."

Harry's eyes widened, "here in Hogwarts?" Dumbledore nodded and Harry continued, "Does it have something to do with Lord Voldemort?"

"I don't know Harry," Dumbledore said shaking his head, "I honestly don't know."

Harry suddenly felt very uncomfortable; even Dumbledore was unsure. What evil didn't have something to do with Voldemort?

"You said that this evil is here in Hogwarts?" Hermione suddenly questioned.

Both Harry and Dumbledore looked in her direction.

"I fear so, Ms. Granger." Dumbledore answered solemnly.

Harry once again looked up at Dumbledore worriedly, the professor never acted this way. It was if it was the first time the great wizard of Hogwarts seemed powerless to the descending darkness.

He decided to change the subject back to the original topic, "so…you don't know who killed, Blaise?" Harry questioned carefully.

Dumbledore shook his head, "no."

Hermione nodded, "all evidence points to him being thrown threw that window, unless…" her eyes suddenly widened, "you don't think he jumped do you?"

Dumbledore shook his head again slowly, "No, I doubt Blaise was the type of person to have done something like that."

Hermione nodded again in agreement, "well…what if he had been hit by the Avada Kedavra curse, and then was thrown threw the window to cover it up?"

"Yes but, why would someone want to cover it up?"

Hermione shrugged, "well…maybe because it would've given us some clue as to who cast it, or…to keep us busy trying to figure it out."

Harry, who had been silently listening to her theories, looked up at Dumbledore, awaiting his answer.

Dumbledore pondered what she had said for a moment, "I'm not sure, it's difficult to tell. However, that doesn't matter as much as figuring out who it was that killed him, and why."

Harry sighed, "Do you think it was one of the students?"

Looking up again at the Professor, he noticed an odd glint in his eyes; there was something he wasn't telling them.

"…Professor?" Harry began slowly, "what is it you're not telling us?"

Dumbledore turned to look at Harry, with great reluctance evident in his features.

"Ms. Parkinson has… accomplished some extraordinary things, such as apparating inside of Hogwarts, which is something I find a bit unusual, being that it's an accomplishment not even I have the power to achieve. She furthermore displays sudden prowess in all of her classes, and…" he sighed, "…I can't help but wonder if she may have been the one who murd-"

But Harry had heard enough and he immediately stood from his chair, his breathing heavy and uncontrolled, "NO! Are you blaming her for this? Pansy couldn't have done it! Blaise was her friend, and I could see the pain in her eyes as she mourned for him! Tears were streaming down her face,as my heart ached for her! She's done nothing wrong! Don't blame her for this!"

Hermione, as well as Dumbledore, seemed equally surprised at Harry's sudden outburst.

Harry's eyes widened as he suddenly realized what he had just said, and his mouth parted slowly as he observed the thunder-struck expressions on both their faces.

His heart was beating wildly inside him, and he muttered a nearly-inaudible, "sorry", before he turned and silently rushed out of the room.

Hermione watched him leave, and then turned to look back at the Professor, confusion written on her face.

"Does he have…feelings for her?"

Dumbledore turned and looked down at her, his face grave, "It would seem so, Ms. Granger, which is why I sincerely hope my suspicions of Ms. Parkinson are false."

"You don't really think that _she_ killed Blaise, do you?"

Dumbledore turned his attention back in the direction Harry had gone, "I believe that there is more to Pansy Parkinson then meets the eye."

Hermione's eyes widened, and a cold feeling swept through her, 'Harry could get hurt' she thought in terror.

Dumbledore nodded as if he could hear her thoughts, "keep an eye on him."


	8. Just For A Moment

Beneath The Façade

Chapter 8

Just For a Moment

Harry lay in his bed that night, his thoughts drifting to his outburst in Dumbledore's office; the words came flashing through his mind, _"Tears were streaming down her face, and my heart ached for her." _

He rolled over on his back and closed his eyes tightly, 'great,' he thought bitterly, 'I've just given all my feelings away.'

He was frustrated with Dumbledore for accusing Pansy of the murder, but what had angered him most was that he had shared some of Dumbledore's suspicions.

The peculiar trance Pansy had fallen into, after the news of Blaise's death, had greatly alarmed him. Though, it could've of just been a state of shock, he couldn't forget the horror, and automatic guilt that flashed through her eyes.

Maybe there was more to Pansy then met the eye? She _had_ apparated inside Hogwarts, which was impossible for a student… or anyone for that matter.

Harry turned and looked out his open window, the moon shimmering within his emerald gaze. He blinked slowly as a chilling wind swept threw.

If Pansy was not constantly on his mind, he could think clearer, and possibly figure this entire thing out.

However, he didn't want her to leave his thoughts; she was haunting him, and he did nothing to push her away.

If only he could be there for her; to comfort her sorrow, to ease her pain.

For some reason, he had an odd feeling that she needed him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Many floors below where Harry slept, in a cold, dreary dungeon, Pansy Parkinson sat awake in her bed, her knees pulled up to her chest, and the side of her head rested against them.

The candle, on her beside table, cast a pale glow on her troubled features, as she silently pondered over everything that was happening to her.

Confused and afraid, she allowed a single tear to escape down her cheek.

She was hurt and alone, and even though she had Draco, there wasn't anyone she could talk to, or seek comfort from.

The only person, whom she had really felt close to, was now gone.

She missed him so excruciatingly; He was her best-friend, the boy she had known since she was only a small child. He was the only one who understood her, the only one who always showed he cared. She could _never_ replace him.

She wasn't sure if she could trust even Draco enough, to hold her deepest and darkest secret, but she had trusted Blaise.

'Blaise is dead.' These terrible words never ceased to plague her mind.

She buried her face in her hands and closed her eyes, in a desperate attempt to relieve the pain.

'_Now, Now, it really isn't all that bad is it?' _

The voice had returned, and Pansy didn't feel she could handle listening to it.

'_Don't try to shut me out, Pansy dear. You're trying to push away a part of yourself.'_

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Pansy whispered miserably, "Haven't you done enough to me already?"

The tears began to fall freely down her face, as she sobbed into her trembling hands; never in her entire life had she felt so completely alone.

'_Stop crying, Pansy! You're no-' _but to Pansy's astonishment, the voice slowly faded as another filled her mind; A gentle, soothing voice, with sympathy and comfort present within its beautiful tones.

"_It will all be okay,"_ it whispered softly, _"I'm always going to be here for you."_

"Harry." Pansy mouthed silently, as her heart began to pound within her chest.

Slowly she lifted her face from her hands, as the tears began to fade.

She thought back to when he had held her in his arms, and a slight smile traced her lips; she remembered the sweet look in his eyes as he looked down into her own tearful ones.

His emerald eyes flashed through her mind, as her breath caught in her throat, and for a moment, just for a moment, all of her pain was gone.

Just the mere presence of him in her mind, had made all her agony disappear, and even if it was only for a few moments, it was both powerful and soothing.

His voice had chased the darkest side of her away, which was something Pansy had dubbed impossible.

She closed her eyes and soon fell to sleep, with only one face present in her dreams.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A lone figure sat in the Gryffindor common room, facing the blazing fire; the figure was that of Hermione Granger.

A million thoughts were racing through her mind as she subconsciously twirled one of her auburn curls between her fingertips.

Did Harry really have feelings for Pansy Parkinson? It was the only explanation for his sudden outburst in Dumbledore's office.

"_Tears were streaming down her face, and my heart ached for her." _His words came rushing back to her head, and she blinked slowly, 'It must be true then,' she thought hopelessly, 'Pansy has captured my best-friends heart.'

"Why?" was all Hermione could manage to say, "and how long has it been?"

She only hoped that Harry realized that there was a good possibility he would never end up with her.

Suddenly Draco Malfoy came to her mind and her heart jumped with fear; she realized how angry he would be with Harry if he ever found out about his feelings for Pansy.

It wasn't that she feared Malfoy, but there was no telling what his father would do if word reached his ears.

Sometimes Hermione couldn't help but wonder if, perhaps, Pansy was merely another valuable possession to Draco.

Deep down Hermione found herself jealous of Ms. Parkinson, and it wasn't because she was with Malfoy, or because Harry liked her, it was the fact that she had two guys who liked her.

She hated feeling this way; it made her feel almost desperate. However, she was _not_ desperate, but would feel a terrible loneliness.

Hermione guessed that this was the weakness that most girls found themselves falling into, and to everyone else it seemed highly unlikely for someone like her to share in that weakness.

However, Hermione Granger secretly wished that for one moment, just for one moment, she'd be able to feel that unimaginable happiness in her heart; that happiness which is only felt when two people fall in love.

She had read about it, she had often dreamt about it, but she had never actually felt it.

'Not everything's in the books, I guess.' She acknowledged to herself.

Hermione felt so stupid for feeling this way, and she slammed her fist on the couch in frustration. She didn't want to feel like this, she was far more comfortable and secure just sitting down and reading a good book.

Relationships meant commitment and time, something she didn't want to have to worry about. Her studies came first, and her busy schedule often drowned out all her feelings and consideration for people around her.

Unknowingly her eyes had began to tear up, and she sighed shakily; no one ever saw beneath the know-it-all, Mudblood of Hogwarts; no one ever saw beneath the rural surface; she would never let them.


	9. Anger and Sorrow

Beneath The Facade

Chapter 9

Anger and Sorrow

Pansy Parkinson awoke with a start and she sat up in her bed, with sweat glistening across her face and neck. Her breathing was heavy, and the rate of her broken, beating heart had increased considerably.

She heaved a relieved sigh as she realized that the horrific images were only another nightmare.

These nightmares had steadily gotten worse, and with every passing night Pansy found it was getting harder and harder for her to bear.

They were all filled with darkness, despair, and death.

It had been days since Blaise's death and yet the memory of his agonized cry continued to plague her mind. Every night it haunted her, tore her apart slowly with the inevitable guilt that accompanied it.

Pansy slowly averted her eyes to the chestnut nightstand beside her bed, and felt her eyes begin to sting with tears; on it was a picture of her and Blaise, together, sitting by a lake, laughing, and smiling.

The moving silhouette of Blaise suddenly looked up at her and grinned, though beneath his dark eyes a certain sadness lingered.

With a trembling hand, Pansy slowly brought the picture to her quivering lips and held it there as bitter tears began to flood down her pained features.

She sniffed and closed her eyes tightly as her heart began to feel that all too familiar ache; it felt as if it had been brutally stabbed a thousand times.

"I'm sorry," she whispered again the glass of the picture; she inhaled a shaky breath, "I'm so sorry, Blaise."

She kissed the photo of Blaise's blissful face and then held it to her heart.

She leaned back and lay on the bed, feeling the pounding of her heart through the back of the framed image.

Pansy closed her eyes and struggled for the comfort of sleep; it finally came and offered the ease of her troubled breaths.

All the torture she was going through temporarily slipped away as her mind cleared and her heart strove to heal in the peace of her slumber.

A flood of light suddenly poured across the floor and over Pansy's sleeping form, as a figure entered the room.

His silvery hair reflected the moons light, which glistened through the open window.

A gentle breeze swept through the silence, as the boy shuddered and walked over to where the girl slept.

He bent low, his pale hand coming in contact with her smooth skin, and his fingers traced along her cheekbone and outline of her lips.

Presently his eyes rested on the framed picture placed over her heart, and he gently took it from her fragile grasp.

As he looked upon it, he felt a sting in his own eyes, but he held back the tears; he was Draco Malfoy, and taught to mask his emotions.

Sighing uneasily, he placed the picture back in her hand, and just stared down at her for a few moments longer, before leaving the room and allowing the darkness to engulf the interior once more.

…………………………………………….

Harry Potter sat at his desk, in Professor Snape's potion class, staring down at the blank of sheet of parchment that should've been covered with notes.

He allowed his eyes to wander over to where Pansy sat and he sighed as he noticed the tear-stains that covered her face.

His hand ached to comfort her; to hold that face in his hands and tell her it would all be alright.

How he wished he could be the one to hold her at that moment; to caress her beautiful face; to show her how much he cared.

If only she could she his heart; she would see that he would hold her every moment spent in suffering; he would show her the words which couldn't be spoken; he would do anything she desired, anything she asked.

A smile found its way to his lips as she glanced at him, his eyes holding a bittersweet glint.

"Mr. Potter!" Harry suddenly jerked his head up to their potions teacher.

"Must I remind you to pay attention when I speak?" Snape continued with an angry look in his dark eyes, "I do not stand up here every day saying words only to have them heedlessly heard or, in your case, not heard at all."

Harry nodded slowly, but with defiance in his eyes, "yes professor."

Snape sighed, "Twenty points from Gryffindor."

He turned as an angry huff was emitted from the lips of Hermione Granger.

"And another ten, due to your temper, Ms. Granger."

A snicker was heard from the Slytherin side of the room, and Hermione sent a glare in their direction.

"Oh look, I think Mudblood means to scare us with that temper of hers," the voice unmistakably belonged to Draco Malfoy, "maybe we'd better stop before she murders us or something." He jeered with malice.

Another howl of laughter arose, as Draco and the others continued to taunt Hermione, with Severus Snape half-heartedly trying to calm them all down.

However, all the noise was silence in Pansy's ears; she had froze at the word, _'murders' _and her thoughts were again haunted with the same scene of Blaise's death; her head rang with his scream of pain and agony.

Harry had been trying to calm Hermione, when he suddenly looked over at Pansy and saw how pale she looked.

His eyes began to glisten as he watched her in her painful state; she needed someone, anyone at this moment.

So he stood unsteadily and, unsure if he was making the right choice, made his way over and knelt down in front of her.

She seemed to come back into reality as he took her cold hands in his, and smiled slightly as she saw him, "Harry." She choked.

Harry nodded and touched her face, caressing it gently, "yes I'm here Pansy, I'm here."

All the noise suddenly ceased as all heads turned to Harry and Pansy; Professor Snape closed his eyes in frustration and disappointment.

Draco Malfoy quickly rose to his feet in attempt to break-up the little, 'moment', but Hermione Granger stepped in his way.

"Leave them alone, Malfoy," she ordered with fire in her eyes.

Draco looked her up and down, a look of pure disgust on his face, "that's my girlfriend, Mudblood, and I'm not just going to stand by while Potter has his filthy hands on her."

He made to pass her but she cut him off again, "I _said_, leave them alone."

Draco glared and started to utter a comeback when he was interrupted by Pansy, "Draco."

Draco looked over Hermione's shoulder, "Pansy."

He shoved Hermione out of the way and walked over to his girlfriend.

As he reached her, he sent a loathing glare in Harry's direction, before taking Pansy in his arms.

Pansy slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and closed her eyes against his chest.

Harry watched this affectionate exchange between the two, with hurt in his eyes, and sadness in his heart.

He swallowed slowly and then turned to walk away.

"Harry! Wait…"

Pansy grabbed his wrist and Harry looked back at her.

"Pans-" but Draco's protest was abruptly cut off, "thank-you," Pansy continued to Harry, "again."

Harry nodded, "I told you I would always be here for you, and that is what I intend."

Pansy nodded and gave him a weak smile, "y-yeah, I know."

Draco's eyes slowly narrowed into Harry's, and Snape saw this as an opportunity to break through the rising tension, "alright!" he said with frustration, "sit down all of you so that I may continue on with this lesson."

Pansy released Harry's wrist and smiled reassuringly, Harry returned her smile but glanced at Malfoy briefly, who was glaring with absolute hatred.

Harry slowly turned and walked to his desk, taking the seat with a heavy heart.

Draco roughly let go of Pansy and sat in his seat with an outraged expression on his face; his heart was pounding madly, and his breath was uneven and uncontrolled, his blood boiling with fire.

He let a closed fist fall on the wooden desk, which shook at the powerful impact.

Pansy glanced at him worriedly before sitting at her own desk, concern for Harry's well-being on her mind.

'Potter's love for Pansy,' Draco thought furiously, 'How could I have not seen it before'


End file.
